Fall of Fate
by YoungHellsta
Summary: Seven years after the end of the Crystal War, the hero of Mel Senshir has a new, nightmarish reputation. This is his life living in Dalentarth, just before a new chapter of his life unfolds. Possible romance likely later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Fate**

 _Everything in this work, excluding the OC's and storyline, belong to the respective owners of Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning._

 _In this work, I will describe things that many of you already know, if you have finished the game. This is just my style, and for those of you who have not completed the game or played very far into it I am not going to avoid spoilers._

 _This is something that has been brewing for awhile, and also comes from a roleplay app I use, it is called "U Me RPG" (Now unavailable on any OS). I find it enjoyable to express one's creativity, and I have developed many characters there._

 **Chapter 1: The Fateless One**

Caerwyn Usoben was known by many names, and many achievements. He was the Siege-Breaker of Mel Senshir, the Fateless One, the Fateshifter, etc.

The Dokkalfar had destroyed the "God Under the Mountain", actually the Dragon Tirnoch, thus ending the Crystal War in an Alfar victory. He had broken the decade-long siege on Mel Senshir, just as the city was about to fall. And most prominent of all, he was outside of Fate, the prewritten destiny made by the Gods, enabling him to chose his own path, and wield the power of an immortal, as he can change one's Fate just by being nearby.

After the Crystal War, which ended about five years ago at this point, Caerwyn had joined the Travelers, a band of very hospitable bandits and thieves, and became their second-in-command for a while, before he grew tired of having to work with those less experienced in the ways in which Caerwyn fought and killed and stole. He then left, and became a lone-wolf assassin, residing in the Dokkalfar capital of Rathir. Caerwyn soon grew notorious in the underground of Rathir, and as he killed, he became more and more skilled.

Soon, he began to call himself a Nightblade, one of the highest order of assassins, and the most skilled anywhere. The few other Nightblades in the Faelands had become furious with this, some novice _dared_ to consider himself one of them?! As a result, one of the Nightblades was sent to eliminate Caerwyn, but in a twist unforeseen by everyone, Caerwyn managed to eliminate the Nightblade by stealthily killing her from a high rooftop. The order did not bother the assassin again.

Soon Caerwyn had a pretty penny on his head, and many turned on him for the cash, forcing him to flee to the Dalentarth Forest, bringing the more daring bounty hunters along with him. The forest was home to deadly creatures ranging from massive spiders to ettin, a race of ten-foot-tall, two-headed creatures, to smaller creatures like Brownies and Boggarts. These last two were simply nuisances to more experienced warriors, and scary to inexperienced citizens.

Only the bravest would dare to go looking for the notorious assassin in the forest already filled with nightmares. Those who did and met the assassin would be meeting him on their way to see Belen, the god of death. Caerwyn roamed the forest for two years, seven total since the end of the Crystal War.

The hunters were a nuisance, yes, but Caerwyn did not mind having someone to regularly exercise his stealth and assassination skills on. They were a normal occurrence after a few years, and Caerwyn did not think of it as anything else.

Caerwyn was presently dashing across the high branches, reaching out with his hearing, exercising his senses. There were various rodents scurrying around the forest floor, and a herd of deer nearby. The one thing Caerwyn did not expect to hear was the sound of a man spitting.

Stopping himself, he turns to where he heard the noise, also hearing the man talking under his breath. Spotting the man, he took careful note of his appearance. The man was clearly a Lojosalfar, with a scepter on his belt, and a steel longsword in a relaxed position in his hand. He was in the uniform of the Alfar Army, something that surprised Caerwyn.

What would the Alfar Army be doing in the Summer Fae's territory? He had stayed near the city of the Gardens of Ysa, but that was still outside of the king at Rathir's territory. Perhaps the king had gotten cocky with the defeat of the Tuatha and tried to fight the Summer Fae.

Nonetheless, the Lojosalfar would know what was happening. The assassin scouted the area quickly to ensure that the soldier-mage was alone, which he was. The Nightblade then leaped out of his perch on a tall branch, and leaped at the other Alfar. He only drew one dagger as he soared, and tackled the Lojosalfar. Covering his mouth with one hand, and putting his dagger to his victim's throat, he whispered, "Stay quiet when I release your mouth, or your death will come early. Nod once if you understand." The retrained man did as he was told. Caerwyn released his mouth, but pinned his shoulder down. "I am going to ask you questions, and you are going to respond truthfully and quietly, otherwise I will slit your throat. Now, what is the Alfar Army doing in Dalentarth?"

"W-we are looking for an outlaw from Rathir that has not been captured." "Really? What is this outlaw's name?" "I-I" Caerwyn then cut him off, "Remember, this is your life on the line." "I think his name was Usoben, or of that sort." "Ah, good. Where is your camp, and who is your captain?" "The- the camp is up the road there, about a mile. Our captain is Forsinth Daleck." "Hmph. Very well." Caerwyn gets off of the soldier, dagger still drawn. The Lojosalfar gets up, and starts to walk towards his camp, but only to find a steel dagger penetrating his chest.

As Caerwyn killed the soldier, he dragged him to the ground. He then dragged the corpse into the thick brush, so that predators would find the free meal, but anyone else would not spot the dead body.

Caerwyn then mentally looked back over the questioning. Laughing, he muttered, "Hah! I cannot believe the Alfar Army actually has a camp of soldiers looking for me!" He sighs sheathing his daggers.

"I need a drink..."

 _As always, follow, favourite and review if you like the story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Vorm Lodge

**Chapter 2: Vorm Lodge**

Caerwyn entered Vorm Lodge, his select inn and tavern. The Nightblade approached the bartender, and politely asked for some of Vorm's special whiskey. This was usually the concoction that would lift Caerwyn's spirits after a particularly stressful day.

He sat down at a round wooden table, his back against a wall and facing the door. Call Caerwyn paranoid, but he was always suspicious of everyone he did not know well. This was of course caused by the mass betrayal in Rathir, where the young Dokkalfar was nearly killed twice. Once he had left Rathir, he sought constant shelter in taverns and inns. A few times he was nearly caught by bounty hunters, and since then he had taught himself how to stay awake for many days at a time with very little sleep.

This did not help with the paranoia already existing due to the Alfar Army occupying the area because of him.

A waitress in an outfit that disgusted Caerwyn (because she was wearing it in public) approached him, waving her exposed hips slightly. The waitress was wearing so little clothing she may as well have been in only her undergarments. She brought him his drink, and he gave her a few coins as payment for the beverage and a few more as a polite tip.

Little did Caerwyn know, the tavern and inn was now a brothel as well. He only got this hint when a waitress walked to a table of Almain men seductively, and seemed to flirt with them. After a few moments, she walked away, leading one of the group, leaving the rest hooting and hollering in joy. She led the man to a cellar door inside the tavern, where sounds of pleasure-filled moaning could be heard from within.

Caerwyn sighed in disgust. The dirty lengths some people would go for extra coins in their purse was disgusting and astounding. He finished his beverage and stood to leave, but a 'waitress' came up to him, waving her hips as she walked. "Oh c'mon, honey," She half-whined, "Don't leave yet! You haven't had our _special treatment_ yet!" Caerwyn remained unfazed at the woman's attempts to seduce him into the new purpose of the tavern, as she walked around him and rubbed her body on him, while some other waitresses giggled.

"No, thank you. That is not the purpose of my visit." He replied, gently pushing past her, muttering, "Damn greedy bastards will do anything for an extra coin…"

" _Come on_! Don't you want a good time, sweetie?" The waitress tried one last time, trying a seductive tone, for good measure.

"No." Said Caerwyn, bluntly. He walked out of the tavern, and into the rain that had picked up just after sunset, as it was pitch black out now. He sighed one last time before he climbed a tree at random, and ran off into the darkness, away from the brothel/tavern.


End file.
